


Groundhog way

by marinesku



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по мотивам фильма "День сурка"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhog way

_«Cold wind's blowing, slowly driving everyone insane._  
Hard rain's falling, pitter-patter down your window pane».*  
Радио хрипит и противно гнусавит. Местами волну не ловит вообще, и звучит лишь режущий ухо шум, но Клайду лень крутить ручку. Пусть себе. Он не любит тишины.  
 _«If precipitation's spoiling all your plans,_  
Just call information up, ask for the weatherman.  
Ask for the weatherman».*  
\- Выруби эту херню.  
Глаза Крейга открыты.  
\- Выспался?  
За окном снег, и жесткие ости высохшей травы сквозь него торчат вверх, к небу. Красноватые - к синему. В человеческий рост, будто принявшие смерть в строю. Прямые. Окостеневшие останки. Словно так и не легли - из гордости. Кладбище.  
 _«So when you’re feeling lonely try to understand_  
Baby I can warm you up `сause I’m your weatherman  
Just ask the weatherman».*  
\- Ты меня слышал?  
\- Ты все равно молчишь. Скучно.  
\- Что ты знаешь о скуке?  
Клайд нехотя тянется к кнопке.  
\- Зря. Прогноз бы послушали – в начале каждого часа.  
\- Зачем он тебе?  
\- Зачем нужны прогнозы? Знать, что будет.  
\- А смысл? Хотя...  
Крейг вполоборота к боковому окну. Клайд видит только темный контур - от высокой скулы к подбородку - и ресницы на фоне снега «за бортом». Руки на коленях - то ли безвольно, то ли апатично.  
\- Кровавый дождь пойдет около полудня. Ливень.  
Клайд хмыкает.  
\- Типа как эти… казни египетские?  
Крейг не поворачивается. За окном тени уже синие, и фары скоро можно будет выключить - светает. Февраль. Скоро весна.  
\- Апокалипсис. Ангелы, трубы, всадники - все дела. Ты не выживешь.  
Голос у Крейга монотонный. Невыразительный, даже неприятный. Крейга вообще сложно назвать приятным. Клайда раздражает его вязкая медленная речь. Его холодность. Его странный юмор. Он передергивает плечами.  
\- Смешно.  
\- Не то слово.  
  
Прерия. Степь. Любить ее все равно что любить пустоту - надо быть чокнутым. Зато только пустоту можно любить вечно.  
Бесконечное шоссе ниоткуда в никуда, осыпавшиеся мертвые метелки былого разнотравья, снег и дерганая, пьяная линия горизонта за стеклом - красная на синем. Ничто. Пространство  
\- Тебя сменить?  
Клайд оборачивается к нему.  
\- Позже. Ближе к полудню.  
\- Как знаешь.  
Крупная алая капля подрагивает у левой ноздри Крейга и первые мгновения кажется Клайду краской: слишком выпуклая, неестественно глянцевая. Но она срывается вниз, пачкает кожу по краю рта, растворяется в щели между узкими губами – и дорожка за ней не подсыхает. Кровь продолжает течь струйкой, двумя - с обеих ноздрей. Клайд толкает Крейга локтем.  
\- Знаю.  
Она уже льется – безостановочно, скапливается в уголках рта, попадает внутрь, извилистыми дорожками обтекает губы к подбородку, капает на куртку. Красные ляпы на синей ткани темнеют и расползаются бурыми подпалинами.  
\- Надо что-то делать!  
Клайд лихорадочно пытается достать одной рукой салфетки из бардачка, но оттуда сыпется только всякая ненужная сейчас требуха: дорожный атлас, сигареты, фонарик. Крейг досадливо морщится.  
\- Оставь. Не нужно.  
\- У тебя кровотечение!  
Ему, наконец, удается выудить из глубины салфетки, и Крейг, нехотя вытаскивая из пачки по одной, скручивает длинные белые турунды.  
\- Следи за дорогой.  
Через десять минут большинство из них оказывается в приспособленном под мусор пакете. Осклизлые и набухшие кровью, они похожи на хирургические тампоны после сложной операции. Руки Крейга перемазаны быстро ржавеющим красным, бордовая жижа стекает под резинку рукавов.  
Клайд прибавляет скорость.  
\- Сверни на обочину.  
\- Надо быстрее в больницу - остановить кровотечение.  
\- Тормози.  
  
Клайд держит его за плечи, за пояс, перехватывает под животом. Он сам едва стоит, изо всех сил удерживая равновесие.  
Крейга шатает и рвет. Сильно, почти ливмя. Кровью.  
Бурая комками слизь кислотой прожигает снег, окрашивая его крупными пятнами и мелкими крапинками. Грязная куртка Крейга скинута и валяется рядом. Отвратительное сочетание: красное с синим.  
\- Не тискай, не баба.  
Крейг отцепляет его руки холодными сильными пальцами. Оползает: медленно, рывками - по телу Клайда своим. Садится на колени: ладони в землю, голова вниз – утомленно и обессиленно.  
\- Что это было?  
\- Кровь.  
\- Спасибо. Тебе нужна помощь.  
\- Ерунда. Давление, кровь носом.  
\- Тебя рвало ею!  
\- Наглотался – вот и выходит. Бывает.  
Клайд не верит ему, но молчит. Его самого слегка мутит - то ли от страха, то ли от неизвестности. Крейг приподнимается на коленях, улыбается устало-издевательски, словно чувствуя физическое отторжение Клайда.  
\- Не любишь кровь, Клайд? Солёненькая.  
Он не успевает встать - скручивает очередным приступом. Клайд резко отшатывается, захлопывая спиной дверь пикапа, прислоняется и смотрит, не в состоянии отвести взгляд – как в детстве смотрят на сбитую машиной кошку.  
Крейг поднимает лицо. Его подбородок в багровых потеках, губы распухли и кажутся темным пятном на иссиня-бледном лице, а слезящиеся глаза похожи на кукольные стекляшки.  
Синее и красное. Красное с синим.  
\- Противно?  
\- Нет.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Надо ехать. Тебе нужен врач.  
\- Некуда ехать, Клайд. Никто уже не нужен.  
  
Когда человека рвет, он становится почти беспомощным, жалким. Слабым.  
Крейг на обочине. Крейг на коленях. Клайду нравится мысль, что он мог бы с легкостью насильно втащить его в машину и увезти.  
Но он ждет. Все так же прислонившись к двери, откинув голову к крыше и глядя в небо - синее и слишком прозрачное для обычного февральского дня, пустое и безжизненное.  
Ни дымки, ни намека на облако, ни пролетающей птицы. За все время на шоссе - ни фуры, ни легковушки.  
Они стоят в другом месте - точной копии четырех или пяти их предыдущих стоянок. Только заметно посветлело, обесцветилось небо, да нет красных пятен на обочине. Впрочем, пятен нет потому, что Крейга давно выворачивает впустую.  
Все остальное... Могильные палки травы из подтаявшего и заледеневшего твердой коркой снега. Далекий медный контур каньона на сгущающемся к земле синем фоне.  
\- Всё? Едем?  
Крейг льет воду из бутылки на ладони. Полощет горло и рот.  
\- Давай руку.  
\- Отъебись.  
Крейг хватается за его ноги, вцепляясь в джинсы над коленками, крепко и ощутимо. Поднимается с четверенек. Клайду неудобно, но он послушно отводит руки.  
Ладонь Крейга на его бедре намеренно - неправильная, откровенная и горячая.  
\- Какого хера?  
Клайд подается вперед, но Крейг уверенно толкает его обратно, и он больно бьется спиной о ручку двери.  
\- Не дергайся.  
Клайд не дергается.  
Это похоже на сюр или бред, и он вдруг ловит себя на осознании: а ведь это ему – не Крейгу - плохо. Это его, Клайда, собственная галлюцинация.  
Нет никакой прерии.  
Нет никакого шоссе.  
Нет никакого Крейга с его кровавым дождем.  
Он умирает сейчас в белой больничной палате в Денвере под слабое и мерное тиканье приборов.  
Крейг сжимает пальцы, Клайд упирается в оконное стекло затылком и хватает ртом воздух.  
\- Расстегни ремень. Тяжело.  
Клайд путается пальцами в пряжке вслепую. Может, он всегда этого хотел, а может - сюжет его бреда случаен.  
Внутри галлюцинации у него стояк. Крейг стягивает с него штаны с бельем разом, и Клайд шипит.  
\- Полегче.  
Джинсы падают, и колени схватывает холодом. Мурашки по спине и сбитое дыхание, Клайд стонет сразу и громко, в голос. Ему меньше всего хотелось бы кончить быстро - но он непроизвольно толкается вперед. Крейг откидывается, давясь спазмом, его кашель – лающий и дерганый – переходит в рваный смех.  
\- Придержи коней, ковбой. Не гони.  
Клайд дрожит всем телом. Цепляется пальцами за ручку двери, чтоб удержаться на ногах.  
  
Крейг сплевывает его тягучую густую сперму на асфальт, и, будь это минуту спустя, от такой картины Клайда бы точно вырвало, но тело его еще ловит откаты наслаждения, и сладкая посторгазменная сытость делает зрелище красивым. Влажные и темные воспаленные губы на тонком лице Крейга смотрятся вульгарно притягательными. Клайду нравится его тяжело-хмельной взгляд. Нравится его возбуждение.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Справлюсь.  
Клайд не настаивает.  
Он застегивает джинсы, поворачивается, осторожно переступая белесую кляксу под ногами, и залезает в машину. Ему было бы интересно, шкалят ли в такие моменты показания приборов, сбоит ли вентиляция легких, но этого все равно не узнать.  
Через несколько минут Крейг хлопает той же дверью.  
Клайд не помнит, куда они собирались, но теперь неважно. Он заводит мотор.  
\- И часто ты это делаешь?  
Поднимается солнце. Его красные лучи бьют в глаза, и Клайд опускает козырек, а Крейг открывает окно и высовывает руку. У него непропорционально длинные пальцы и узкая кисть. У него аккуратный профиль с рельефным подбородком, правильный крупный нос и тонкие брови.  
\- Что? А… это. А ты не помнишь?  
Клайд забыл, о чем только что спрашивал, но признаваться не хочется, и он неопределенно пожимает плечами. Крейг равнодушно кивает и откидывается назад.  
\- Включи радио.  
\- Тебя же бесит.  
\- Пять пятьдесят девять. Люблю этот момент.  
Крейг напевает тихо-тихо, почти сквозь зубы, но Клайд узнает песню.  
\- They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow**  
Он поворачивает ручку радио.  
 _«- Привет, ребята, пора вставать. Одевайтесь потеплее, сегодня холодно._  
\- У нас каждый день холодно. Думаете, это Майами-бич? Ничего общего».  
Клайд смеется, а Крейг поет – громче и громче.  
\- Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you**  
« _\- На дорогах стоит быть осторожнее – на нас надвигается снежная буря._ А следующий час откроют Сони и Шер с песней «I got you babe»  
\- Ты гребаный псих, Крейг..  
Крейг смеется, а Клайд подпевает – как делали в шоу Терренс и Филип:  
\- Н-та-та, н-та-та, н-та-та, н-та-та…  
К концу песни, они оба горланят во всю глотку.  
\- I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
*Холодный ветер дует и медленно сводит всех с ума,  
Капли тяжелого ливня тарабанят в окно,  
Если ненастье рушит твои планы,  
Позвони в информационную службу и спроси метеоролога.  
  
Если ты чувствуешь себя одиноко –  
Пойми: я могу тебя согреть,  
Потому что я твой метеоролог.  
Просто позови метеоролога.  
  
**- Нам говорят, что мы молоды и ничего не понимаем  
И не разберемся, пока не повзрослеем.  
  
\- Не знаю, правда ли это,  
Ведь у тебя есть я, а у меня есть ты, детка.  



End file.
